Multiple and varied first responders (i.e., people designated and trained to respond to an emergency, including, but not limited to police officers, fire fighters, and medical personnel) may respond to the scene of an incident (i.e., an event or an occurrence, such as a fire, a traffic accident, and the like). One or more of the first responders may support an image source device (e.g., a body-worn camera). In some examples, vehicles used by one or more of the first responders may also support an image source device (e.g., a dashboard camera). In other examples, structures on the scene may support an image source device (e.g., a fixed security camera, a traffic camera, or other suitable fixed camera)
A control center may receive images (e.g., still images or video images) from the image source devices. Although the images may all provide a view of the scene of the incident, the images may have different points of view, different zoom levels, different aspect ratios, and the like, which may change (e.g., as a first responder or a vehicle supporting an image source device moves).
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and apparatuses for imaging a scene using images received from one or more image source devices located at the scene.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.